The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a semiconductor device which seals a power source transistor chip such as a power MOSFET, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), a bipolar power transistor or the like. The above-mentioned semiconductor device is used in portable equipment, a laser beam printer, automobile installed electric equipment or the like.
As a power source transistor used in a charger of a mobile telephone, a video camera or the like, a power source circuit of office automation (OA) equipment, automobile installed electric equipment, a low-voltage drive power transistor has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-49184 (patent literature 1), for example).
Further, there has been also proposed a high power MOSFET whose JIS package profile assumes a TO220 type or a TO247 type (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-77588 (patent literature 2), for example).